Rhythm Firehart - The Fire Elemental
by Mysteryofshadows
Summary: After life as a child didn't quite work out right, Rhythm Firehart (the result of this) travels to a new world to escape it. What happens when war sparks in that world, will her and her unusual personality block the solution? If any? Will anyone find out her dark secret? Read to find out…(Please, if you don't like the look of it, don't read it. I won't be mad!)
1. Chapter 1 - My Choice

**Hi people so I am here with another story that popped into my head in my dreams. Now on my other story I had a review that said I work to fast. My work pace is very fast naturally because when I get going, I don't stop….at all. I have finished a 2 hour English exam in an hour so…don't complain at me that I work to fast, I get it a lot. Rant over. Let's continue.**

 **So this story is a Spyro spin off, but they aren't actually in the storyline that much. The character I base it on will travel to that world, and have lots of adventures there, meeting everyone there.**

 **Story overview – After life as a child didn't quite work out right, Rhythm Firehart (the result of this) travels to a new world to escape it. What happens when war sparks in that world, and can her and her unusual personality block the solution? Will anyone find out her dark secret? Read to find out…**

 **I will upload as often as I can so it may be the case that I upload several times in one day. I do take like 6 hour breaks though, so it won't feel rushed. Updating times will be inconsistent too, because I have a mountain of schoolwork to do. Author notes over, let's continue…**

 **EDIT: this is the re-written version. Some new parts have been added in. there is also more detail on explaining what her 'job' is…**

The city streets were illuminated by the street lights. Buzzing and crackling in the howling wind. The grey pavements had cracks and were filled with newspaper cuttings from that day. One particular cutting flew upwards, lifted by the sudden gust. Up and up it soared, before coming to rest on what would appear to be a pole…on top of a building. The pole reached down, making it a human figure. The glove covered hand grasped the cutting, lifting it to its face. The person was dressed in knee high boots with metal spikes at the bottom, and the boot itself was reinforced with metal. The person had shorts on that could pass as black rock shooter's, making the figure a girl. It had a black leather belt to match the leather shorts. She had a leather jacket on, and a leather tank, that merely covered the upper part of her chest. To complete her mysterious look, she had a black cape on, with a hood and a black and gold mask that covered everything but her mouth.

 _Psychopathic justice hmm. I am indeed insulted._

Smirking slightly, she pulled down her hood, revealing black hair that stretched down to her lower back. Her hair had an unusual touch: a luminous green streak that seemed to glow slightly in the eternal darkness. Her eyes were now lit slightly, and you could see their colour. Bright green. You could be mistaken for thinking that she had contacts in.

Her face was perfectly shaped under her mask. Like something out of an anime. This wasn't anime though; this was real life.

In her other hand, was a simple meal that she had stolen shortly before getting to the rooftop. She had to give herself sustenance after all. Hunger was something that she rarely thought about, but someone had been complaining at her recently…

As her hair blew in the wind, she began to think _. I wonder what's beyond this city. If there's a life classed as better than this…_ Her voice was deep for a girl, but enchanting and smooth. However, she didn't talk. She merely showed what she wanted to say through her facial expressions, classing her as mute. She would only speak if she absolutely had to. She let the paper fly off in the next breath of wind. She didn't want to look at it anymore. She didn't want to see what she had become. She took a massive bite out of her meal, letting her thoughts disappear for a moment, as she focused on what she was doing. Sirens were to be heard. _They are indeed getting closer. What should I do right now…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a siren like voice.

 _ **We will never know Rhythm Firehart; perhaps we should travel to another world, and see what's there…**_

The voice itself was higher pitched, and seemed to appear from nowhere. The girl, now known as Rhythm Firehart, did not flinch.

 _Indeed I realise that Couclia, but I do indeed have a duty to occupy myself with here. I cannot merely leave the murderers at large in this city which I am forced to call home._ The ravenette replied to the spirit who inhabited her. Her name was Lady Couclia, a phoenix spirit that lived inside of her, granting her powers. The phoenix bird herself was an old queen, who had killed herself to save her people. She was then granted the chance to inhabit someone. Instead of choosing someone on her own planet, she chose this planet, and one very special baby…

(Flashback)

A mother lay crying, screaming in her husband's clutches. Both of their babies had died. Both the girl and the boy that had passed away inside of the Mother's womb. Both children lay in white satin cloth at the other end of the room, while doctors mourned at the fact that they could not save them. Couclia arrived in the room, invisible to the naked eye, and looked over them. The saying was that the fire, ice, earth and electricity elementals would all be boys, but this boy was severely deformed. She knew that even if she did inhabit it, I would not live past 3 years old. The girl however had died merely days ago, and was fully developed. She had no reason to die and it was most likely that although she was stronger, the mother was unable to sustain her properly. Couclia looked at the mother. She did look very thin. Ignoring everything she had been told, she jumped into the girl's body, repairing her, and granting her life. For the first few moments nothing happens. Then her chest rose, and she screamed. Her parents and all of the doctors looked over at her in surprise. Was that possible? How on earth was she still alive? The doctors rushed her to neonatal, where she continued to thrive.

(Flashback over, returning to modern times…)

 _ **You know why I saved you. You should only fulfil your duty to your nation and those people. You are 16 now. You should take up on it.**_ Rhythm merely grunted as her response, her eyebrows screwing up under her mask.

 _Maybe so, but I indeed took up this job for good reason. I indeed would like to remove those traitors from this world, and cleanse it._

 _ **You know damn well that's impossible. You may be a serial killer, killing people to help others, but you're fighting style, strength and determination is like nothing I have ever seen. You would do well. Plus, it's your chance to outweigh the boys.**_

 _Life isn't just about beating the boys Couclia! But maybe you're right. But what about my lifespan on this planet? Would I indeed have to tell them?_

 _ **Tsundere… No. you can lie very well, and your refusal to talk after the…incident-**_

 _Don't talk about it._

 _ **Sorry. Means that you can keep things well hidden. But whether you tell them or not is up to you. But I would suggest beginning to make new friends. Your willingness to be alone is concerning me. It isn't good for you…**_

 _What would I have to do whilst I inhabit that planet?_ Rhythm replied, after a moment of thought. Incidentally, she cut the conversation, this lead Couclia to roll her eyes at her and sign in an annoyed manor. She was beginning to resent her doing that in a way. She couldn't quite describe it.

Rhythm was unaware of the thoughts that were rushing through Couclia's mind. Instead, she was thinking to herself. Maybe she should leave. It would be a new start. Killing murderers and rapists every night and the area she was currently doing it in was beginning to raise suspicion in nearby police departments. She would have to move soon anyway. She could never stay in one place for too long. The last place she had been was America. Couclia thought for a moment before replying.

 _ **Just be you.**_

Rhythm looked up at this. Seeing the sky change slightly, she began to walk backwards, then ran forward and jumped over the edge. Her phoenix wings grew out of her back, and were see-through and completely covered in fire. The wing span was massive. One wing was as tall as her. She was 5'9. Quite tall for a girl.

She never used her fire powers in front of people. It was her secret. If the Police knew she would have been locked up by now. She also had to steer well clear of CCTV cameras in case they caught her. When killing, she relied on her own accuracy and weapons to get the job done. She was about to reply, but her green hair streak suddenly lit up.

 _A trap has been activated. We must get there before dawn breaks properly._ The sky itself was a royal blue. They didn't have long.

Racing over the grey streets, they began to gain altitude, and break through the clouds. It was a good way to get there with no one seeing them. Rhythm herself had become paranoid. _Must we really do it in the breaking daylight?_

 _ **Well. Yeah. Last chance to shove your knife up someone's throat if you decide to leave, and besides, you can finally put your face on CCTV!**_ Couclia pointed out. She sounded dead excited, much like she would around someone famous. Her wings were clenched together (she is a firebird after all) and her face was pulled into a slightly mad grin. Rhythm shook her head, smiling slightly. She was her best friend, and her antics are what keep her going at times.

The estate she ended up heading to look…rough to say the least. _Council housing_ she presumed. She didn't visit these estates often. It tended to be more dangerous than the normal estates she went to. She often tried to get to the higher up ones, because exposing who they were was a good way to counter the courts.

Speaking of courts, she conversed with her spirit silently, giving a simple nod so that she could get a vision of the court paper. 'Not guilty' flashed before her. She knew that this was not true. This person had sexually abused his step kid, and yet had got away with it in court. The judge had said there was not enough evidence. Some of jury had dared to disagree with this statement. She now has a kid and a restraining order against him, and Rhythm was going to keep him in check.

She glided down gently, landing in between some houses, and shaded by trees. She perked up her head and looked around. Had anyone seen her? No, she didn't think so. All she could hear were the leaves of the trees rustling in the wind.

She came out of her hiding place, and jogged across the street. She had made up her mind about her choice. She would focus on it later though. It was distracting her from her job.

She knew that there would be little to no security, so took the easy option; she looked for an open window. There were none at the front of the house, or the side, or the back. There was nothing. She was wondering if it was a good idea to do some lock picking. It was something she had learnt recently to get at the richer people. Of course, since she had gone viral they had all upped their security systems. However, before she did, she saw a slight glint at the back door, walking closer, she could see a crack. The idiot had left his back door open. Switching into her stealth stance; she pushed open the door and crept inside…

(About 10 minutes later)

She had reached the room. Finally. He was asleep thankfully, and his drunken girlfriend had clambered downstairs somehow and vomited on the rug. Rhythm was forced to use her powers, and winced as she remembered. She had almost been caught that time. She began considering how to do the deed. Slit it like anyone else? Or gun him. Gunning him would wake up his now passed out girlfriend that had dozed off at the bottom of the stairs. Slitting him and everyone would know that it was her. _Screw it. I will slit his throat._

Summoning a dagger by using her powers, she held it and looked at the guy in a slightly tortuous way. She green eyes flashed, and she tilted her head to one side. She then tilted it back, so that you could see where the top of her green eyes began. Her mouth was open slightly, and she began to move forward when…he woke up.

The man was sluggish and beyond the definition of drunk, and yet her was able to figure out the situation a lot quicker than Rhythm had expected him to. His mouth was open, and his sleep-filled eyes slowly widened in shock. 'This is her?' He thought, after a moment of looking her up and down. Rhythm began to move forward again, and pulled her hand backwards, ready to strike him, but he lashed out a drunken arm and managed to strike her in the stomach, his fist landing right on the digestive organ. He did it again. Rhythm at this point was dazed. She couldn't focus on what was going on around her. She was beginning to snap out of it when she realised that the man had gotten out of bed, and was holding onto her arms. She snapped her head upwards, looking him square in the face. He had a drunken smile stitched onto his face.

She grunted. This man was strong considering what state her was in. she had one option left. A slight last resort but a good one nevertheless.

Kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

Lifting up a metal tipped knee, she put all of her strength into the blow. Her aim was dead on, and the man let go and groaned in pain. He fell to him knees, clutching at what remained of his crotch. Metal does more damage than you think. He fell sideways onto the floor, curled up into a little ball. Regaining her composure, she crouched down, one leg over his body, so that she was standing in the middle. She raised her dagger, and said one word to him:

"Guilty"

(20 minutes later)

 _ **Now that was well done. I am surprised that he didn't try it on in any way shape or…form.**_ Couclia winced under the ravenette's glare. _Went well?_ To her, that killing was the total opposite. Mind you, she had dealt with a lot worse.

 _ **You never answered my question.**_

 _Any specific one?_

 _ **Will you travel?**_

 _Yes._

 _ **I mean, I know that you are stubborn and like it here and want to cleanse this world but…wait, what?**_

 _Yes._

 _ **You serious?**_

She hovered in mid-air for a moment. Before merely thinking,

 _Yes. I will indeed follow your lead._

Couclia smiled at her. She opened a swirling blue portal that would lead to the other world. It shone in the new daylight, and enchanted her, awaking the sense of excitement that rose within her whenever she had to run from the police. It awoke her.

 _ **We can't land too close or we will raise suspicion. We are 10 miles away. It's a day's flight. You don't mind do you?**_

Rhythm merely grunted and she at flew full speed towards it and entered the portal. It was a new day and a new life. But one thing plagued her mind.

 _What if they find out?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Already? Seriously?

**Hi….**

 **Second chapter coming up and I'm writing and uploading it on the same day as chapter 1 because I have nothing else to do. Legit. I have nothing to do. I could do something on deviant art but I'm not in a drawing mode, so to speak. I have a question; does the way Rhythm spe- well think annoy you? It does me, I have to go back and change it all of the time. I'll keep at it if I can, but it may change over time.**

 **Review reply:**

 **MCZ – I literally just got the email. Thank you so very much!**

 **She comes across the city in this chapter...hopefully. It may just be a load of babble….. Enjoy XD**

 **Btw I own nothing to do with the Spyro world. Wish I did. Then I could erase Skylanders from our memories and existence…banter.**

 **Edit: This chapter has been re-written. I think I corrected everything…**

-(0)-

(2 hours after the last chapter…)

Rhythm was sat on a moon grey boulder in the middle of a floating island. She was currently making some adjustments to her leather gloves. She had stolen them just before she left, and she was making some adjustments. Instead of them fitting down to her wrist and completely covering her fingers, they now were fingerless, with the bit that goes over the fingers going up the first crease on every finger. They were now shorter on the arm, going to just below the wrist, and had sharp metal spikes going across the knuckles, so that when used they would cause maximum damage. Ouch….

 _ **Want to get going again? We are only 3 miles away now….you did fly very quickly.**_

 _I learnt from the best._ She replied, finishing the last stich and cutting the thread. She put on both gloves and flexed her fingers slightly, beginning the long process of wearing in the jet coloured leather. Getting back onto her feet, she stretched slightly, getting ready for another flight. She stopped after a minute. She quickly looked around, old habits kicking in. She was so used to having to be aware of what she was doing back on Earth. But here, now, there were no people to tell her no; to see her or to tell her what to do. Looking down at her shoulder blades slightly, she summoned her wings. The two wings developed between her shoulder blades, and then the firebird's wings quickly expanded and stretched, curling again when they reached full length. Rhythm, who was pleased with the fact that her wings had fully developed, ran forwards. After around eight steps, she kicked off with one foot. She flew due North, heading in the direction Couclia told her to.

… _.it looks nice…_

The place she was flying across was indeed very pretty. It was very high up, with what should be considered floating islands. It was high enough for the surrounding fields to be covered in the fog like substance. The fields below were covered in the white water vapour. All that was visible was the tips of the grass land, and some sort of temple like building. It was a mixture of brown and blue, and looked like something out of a game. Rhythm shook her head, and looked forward again. She was thinking to herself. She was thinking about what people would think of her. Underneath all of the toughness and angry front, she did worry about people's opinions of her. It was one of her biggest flaws in her personality. After what happened to her as a child, she had given up on many things, making people change their thought about her. She could still recall the comments thrown at her by previous friends.

"Why try and hang out with us if you're so ignorant!"

"You are a horrible person!"

"Meanie!"

"You're such a tell-tale bitch! I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in a mental ward!"

"I swear there's something wrong with you!"

Rhythm shook her head, eyes slightly wider than normal. She didn't like her past. It was something that she didn't think about often, but when she did she thought it was sad. Instead of helping her, they simply disposed of her, and everyone in her school began teasing her. She didn't understand it then. She still didn't understand it now. All she did was ignore people. No wonder she had decided to skive after a bit. No one at that school saw her again.

 _ **You have gone wide eyed again. Day-mares?**_ Rhythm nodded slightly, picking her speed up slightly. It was taking way too long to get there. _**Try not to let it get to you. It really is not good for you. I can tell you some jokes if you want me to…**_ Rhythm stopped in mid-air. She shook her head, her arms out-stretched, shaking her hands. ANYTHING but that was better. She began flying forward again, completely ignoring her spirit. Couclia once again sighed. She was getting tired of her ignoring her. It was now a slightly angry feeling, instead of confusion.

A comfortable silence hit the pair. They flight continued like that for another 20 minutes, until,

 _ **We have arrived. Look down.**_

Rhythm blinked slightly. _Look down? How high must I be flyi-oh._ She stopped mid-thought, and hovered in mid-air, her huge wings beating to keep her at that altitude. The strange new place looked like a mixture of brown and cream from above, but she was unable to see much else. It was surrounded by green fields, yet brown patches protruded, possibly from war. She would ask about it later. She closed her wings slightly and began her decent, gaining more speed as she flew downwards, the world travelling backwards behind her. She eventually opened her wings again, and found herself a few minutes' walk away from the entrance to the new place.

 _Indeed that is impressive. I am actually quite surprised that you did not tell me about this place at an earlier time._ Couclia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her stubbornness was going to be the death of her someday. She appeared physically before her, and pointed her wing at the gate. It was a golden structure, glinting in the sun's rays.

 _ **Well go on. Don't leave me hanging. Bu dum tish.**_ Rhythm mentally face palmed at this. Her jokes were so terrible. Worse than any joke, she had ever been told when she was little…before the…incident at least. She had always distanced herself since that, like an exile from a pride.

Shaking her head to clear it, she began the walk there, and eventually entered the gate. It was guarded by some form a mythical creature in golden and blue armour. The creature itself had two wings; four legs and a long, sweeping tail.

 _What is-?_

 _ **That's a dragon. I should explain to you where we are shouldn't I?**_

 _Yes_.

 _ **We are in the city of Warfang, on a world inhabited by dragons and other creatures. Not many humans live here. Maybe 12,000 people live here at the most. This is also my birth planet, so I do know my way around. There are another 11 elementals here. These include ice, earth, electricity, poison, fear, wind, shadow, water, fury, light and dark. You will meet them. They may help you socialise too. There are several inhabitants here that you will need to meet at some point. They are big names here. Something else I should tell you about is that the human's here do have human names.**_

 _Huh?_

 _ **What I mean to say is that each human has got ancestors that originate from different places on Earth; therefore they are given names that are typical to that country. For example, one of the elementals is called John, a typically British name, and one is called Akise. Children who are raised as orphans from birth are given typically dragon names like Terriah or Magic. Understand?**_

Rhythm nodded slightly.

Walking through the golden gates, she observed her surroundings. The buildings were tall and ancient looking. They were mostly a pale white and cream colour too. A lot of them had vines and various plants on them. The paths were wide, smooth and unpaved, so different from London, the place she grew up in, the place she called home. There were so many stalls, mostly similar. They sold such strange items too. Some of it she could understand. There were shops that sold food, jewellery and so on. Others stalls were more difficult for her to process. Crystals and remedies of some description, with creatures walking the streets, matching descriptions of creatures the ravenette would never have imagined. There were Cheetahs on two legs with tribal outfits, moles with red and gold clothing with binoculars fixed onto their heads, and smaller creatures buzzing around her head. She was well and truly mystified.

 **You are enjoying this a lot aren't you?** Couclia pointed out as the ravenette wondered down the street. Rhythm was occupied though. She was getting some odd looks off of people. It was the mask that attracted people's stares. She hadn't taken it off yet. She didn't know why. Other than that, it was peaceful.

Speaking of the people, she noticed that they were more or less wearing the same thing; brown fur clothing that looked very plain. Clearly, there was no such thing known as 'modern society' on this planet. The men wore shirts, trousers and boots. The boots she noticed had fur of different colours lining them. The women seemed to wear long dresses, which seemed very shapeless in her eyes, and very plain. Nothing like she had ever seen before…or would be caught dead in.

Someone interrupted the moment though. A child, no older than ten years of age, screamed at something. Firehart thought that it was her at first, and then she looked over her shoulder. Navy blue creatures appeared to be coming out of the ground, in burning orange pods that spiked up from underneath their feet. People ran, dragging loved ones along with them. Rhythm was confused. VERY confused indeed.

 _Can I have an explanation please Couclia?_

 _ **They are Grublins, one of our enemies and former servants of the dark master, Malefor, the guy I was telling you about a few weeks back. Please try not to let them completely surround you, you'll be overwhelmed and then it is game over…**_

Good warning. She would have kicked ass as well if three figures had not of landed in front of her. Three males she noticed, were all dressed in similar clothing; brown trousers, one had a top, and the others did not. One of them had white fur decorating the rim of the trousers. From what she could see, one had brown hair, one was blonde, and the other one had snow white hair.

"Go and take cover. It's not safe here anymore…." The blonde turned around. His face was chiselled, and his eyes were a deep blue. He was the one with the shirt on, so he was concealed. She looked directly at him, and could have sworn that she could see a flash illuminate his irises. The brown haired one also turned and looked at the ravenette. It was her clothes. She knew it was. She looked so different and out of place compared to everyone else. The brown haired one had hazel eyes, and could be classed as cute, considering his face was quite childlike. His shoulder was tattooed with a symbol. With what Rhythm did not yet know, but she was sure that it was something to do with Earth. It had a slightly broken look about it. The third one merely turned around and looked me down. He had light blue eyes to match his face, and he looked alright. His trousers contained the white fur, possibly containing a link to the cold. She could swear that his pupils weren't black either, but slightly lighter, as if tainted by ice itself. Compared to all of the blokes on Earth, none of them had acne. That was a rare thing.

"Go" the white haired one said. If they were elementals, that was ice. I'm sure that you can guess the other two…

Rhythm grunted audibly from behind the safety of her mask. She stepped forward, earning a slightly weird look off of them. Her green streak and eyes glowed momentarily as she accessed her powers. She then drew her right hand across her leather coated chest, and it began to glow brightly it began to take a short pole like shape as it did so. The glowing pole lengthened out, and then she stretched her right arm, dragging the sword across her body and letting the inner half of the sword rest on the right side of her back, and the left outstretched next to her. Her sword was long, and made of semi-clear fire crystal, which has a red hue on it. It had a fire symbol encased on the inside, visibly darker than the sword. The handle was in the middle at the edge, cased in rubber for better grip, and moulded to the shape of her hand. It was longer than her, and very thick. It had spikes on the outside of it, 3 on each side for maximum damage. This meant that the outside was not a smooth surface. The 3 men looked shocked, their jaws literally on the floor.

"How can?" the blonde whispered.

Rhythm smirked, barely visible under her mask and the shadow of her fringe.

 **Are you ready Rhythm?** Couclia's siren-like voice could be heard by everyone, as she was speaking out loud. They had guessed what Rhythm was by now, an elemental.

Rhythm ran forward, passing the boys, and beheaded the first Grublin, killing it instantly. There were quite a few to get rid of; a decent size army. She then spun around in a crouched circle, and proceeded to give the next two a full boot in the face with her spiked boots. This caused a domino effect and knocked the next few over, allowing her to regain her balance before attacking again. She charged up a fireball in her left hand, and flung it in front of her, singeing everything within her eye line and burning those nearby the enemies began running around, who later died due to burn related injuries. That got rid of a fair few enemies. She then charged forward with her mouth open, and her arms out wide, and tucked up, and rolled in mid-air several times, her sword above her head, impaling and dicing the enemies. Some were retreating by now. They knew they were in danger. She was a threat to their existence. They escaped down their orange pods, into the ground below. Couclia, who was watching with extreme admiration, could sense that they were not done. They were not retreating directly to where they came from, but instead headed for the opposite direction. Any reason? No idea.

Firehart finished off the more enemies by launching several lava bombs, using them as a distraction before doing a 360 spin with her sword. It sliced through many necks, breaking them and beheading the dark nemeses that circled her. Firehart remembered Couclia's warning not to be surrounded, and quickly stopped and turned her head around as she wondered what she should do. Then she realised that these…things…would not have a clue about Earth technology yet, therefore her gun's bullets should penetrate right through their armour without much resistance. Quickly pulling out her pistol, she grabbed a round of nickel coloured bullets from her belt, and filled up her gun. Her face set, and she removed the safety trigger, digging her sword into the ground, she pointed it at one of the Grublins, and shot. Her aim was dead on. The bullet shot through the air, the sound of the gunshot slightly late compared to the speed of the small metal object. It hit one of the Grublins in the middle of the forehead, causing a visible hole to be punched through. The blue monster swayed, and then fell to the floor; dead. All of the people, monsters and humans alike, looked at the weapon and Grublin in shock. The Grublins, knowing that they were in serious trouble, all retreated instantaneously. The amount of blood that lay on the floor now was unbelievable. The air was thick with it, and the stench was unbelievable.

Thinking that the fight was over, she put her gun back in her belt and pulled her sword out of the ground. It was covered in the monster's blood, and as she lifted it, the monster's lifeblood dripped downwards, onto the floor. Rhythm genuinely thought that she was done. The army, however, had different ideas. The earth beneath them began to tremble slightly. A giant figure rose up from the ground several miles away. It was cloaked in earth, brown in colour. It seemed to have a red liquid running through it. It was unbelievably tall, taller than any other building here. Couclia gasped. _**So this is why they went the other way**_ , she thought. Rhythm just turned and stared. Her jaw was practically on the floor.

 _What the hell is that thing?_

 **Golem.**

 _I will go._ The ravenette activated her fire-bird wings and ran forwards, kicking off from the ground; ready for battle. She flew towards it quickly, beating her wings rapidly, hoping to get there in time. She was sure she would. She had never faced anything like this in training. Tactics of how to beat it flooded her mind, as her body tried to keep up with the brain's impulses. One question consistently interrupted her thoughts as she left the city's boundaries…

Would she succeed?


	3. Chapter 3 - Fighting for the city

**Edit: This chapter has been re-written. It is both longer and better…hopefully. I think I corrected everything. If not, let me know… yeah… so on with the brand-new-and-vastly-improved chapter 3!**

-(0)-

Rhythm beat her fire inspired wings rapidly as she rapidly raced towards the giant earth-coated monster before her. People in the city merely stared in shock, before the 3 male characters, now slowly regaining their senses, quickly activated their own wings and flew after Rhythm. They were not going to be beaten by a girl. What happened to the prophecy anyway? Her spirit was cheating death right now…

"Yo Bolt, who is she?" The brown haired male asked the blonde, named Bolt.

"Not a clue John," He replied to the brown haired, which was called John. "Akise, do you have any ideas?"

The white haired man still looked forward, but his eyes tracked down to where his friends were, responding slightly at the mention of his name. His eyebrows were screwed slightly, and his forehead was a set of long lines. Was she the fire elemental? They were all meant to be male, they had been told that. They were only selected as males because we had more female elders.

Elders were the masters of the elements, and they were in charge of training the elementals so that they could be the best they could be. The elders themselves would pass on their titles once they had proven themselves. They would then step down as Elders and pass their titles onto the elementals. They would become Elders for 1000 years before passing on the title to the next elementals and so on.

Akise had so many questions for this woman. Why on earth had this happened? They all had questions. They would be answered later. First, they had to help take care of the Golem threatening their current existence.

Meanwhile, Rhythm was getting closer to the beast, and looked behind her. _They are stalking me._ She thought to herself. After a moment, she slowed her pace down and then she began to hover, her huge fire wings beating every few seconds to keep her both stationary and at that altitude.

 _ **They are the 3 male elementals that I told you about in that story. One of them is called Akise Aru, and he is the one with the white hair. Bolt Thunder is the blonde, and John Bould is the one left over. I am pretty sure that you can guess which element goes with each person. They appear weaker than you, despite their skill. They seem to work better as a team than alone, something that could help you Rhythm.**_

 _Right. I suppose I can work with that. They can work as my distraction while I attempt to get at its defences. What are the weak spots?_

 _ **There are 3 dark gems on its body. There's one on each side of the jaw, and one encased on top of its head. Remove the one on top of its head last, it's less likely to attack you if you make it weaker first. Because it is encased, it may take a little more effort to break it. Weak spots are its hand, possibly the chest area too, but you'll need to test that theory.**_

 _Acknowledged Couclia, I'm going in._

Rhythm charged up a vertical platform that connected to her feet, and bounced off of it, using it as a boost. As Rhythm sped towards the monster in front of her, it turned its head and the beasts burning orange eyes focused on their target. After a moment of hesitation, a deep, dark and mysterious voice boomed inside of its head. _Kill her._ The lava monster mentally grinned, and he flung out his hand out her, in an attempt to swipe her away. Sensing his movement, she brought her sword up to her body, and the weapon met the hand with a flash of yellow sparks. It was as if it was popping a vein, which in essence, it was. The Golem cried out in pain, but it was too late for him to do anything about it. After a few moments of nothing happening, the orange liquid oozed more consistently, and eventually, his finger was ripped from its knuckle, and Rhythm was through. The monster screamed out in pain, a yellow liquid flowing from it briefly, assumed to be the monsters core blood colour. It's burning lava coloured eyes narrowed, finding its target again. It let out a burst of orange flames. Rhythm managed to get her shield up, but was still blown back slightly at the sheer force of the attack. A moment later, he turned on his heel and its tail managed to her. She was unready for this attack, and was therefore flung into a nearby building, passing the others completely. The agony that hit her back was indescribable, yet she managed to think of one word to describe the situation;

 _Damn._

 _ **Are you alright?!**_ Came the panicked voice of her fire spirit, Couclia. Rhythm had taken a hefty blow, so she was right to express concern. It was rumoured that any major pain Rhythm felt, Couclia would feel it too. This was only rumoured. No one actually knew…

 _I am fine, but it may be best if we let the others handle it for a moment or two._ Rhythm answered, lifting her head and opening one eye so that she could see where she had landed. Ahead of her, the three men were lined up and ready to attack. Grimacing, she hoped that they could take her place until she had enough strength to move…

The three men, who watched in terror as Rhythm was flung away with a mere swipe of its tail, now, knew that they had it all to do. They had to stop it from going any further until the woman in leather could return to help them further.

"Let's do this!" Yelled Bolt. Said person sprang forward excitedly, ready for a fight. Grinning like a five year old when presented with candy, he ended up getting to the Golem very quickly, and was able to strike a kick-blow on the back of its neck, stunning the monster, which turned to face him. He then put out his right hand, and let out a lightning bolt, which hit the monster on the dead centre of its head. The bolt momentarily prevented it from seeing properly, as it attacked its optic nerve.

Akise and John looked on in wonder, beginning to wonder where on earth they picked up that crack-pot. John and Akise then faced each other, and nodded. Beating their wings, they flew forward at incredible speed. John got there first, purely due to the fact that he was slightly more aerodynamic, and drew his sword. It was actually a lance that had a point at one end ring at the other end so that it could charge earth-inspired attacks. Bringing the ring side of the lance in front of him, he closed his eyes slightly, and began to summon green magic. After a moment or two, he shot his eyes open, and launched five missiles at the beast. Only four of the hit it. The fifth one went straight past him and blew a hole in the country side.

"Can't hit all of the time I suppose. Akise! Hurry up!"

The white head grunted at the order. He had never been a fast flyer, and normally let the others get there first so that he could sneak around the back of whatever enemy they faced, to strike when it was least expecting it. He was doing that now; he flew underneath John, and around the legs of the monster. Weaving in and out, he began to charge up an ice storm around him, which mainly consisted of blinding white snow and sharpened ice spikes. After fully charging his attack, and weaving a few more times, he shot upwards and launched his attack. Combined with Bolt's electric powers, the monster would now be blind for several minutes, and each spike hit a weak spot on its body, making it cry out in more pain. It retaliated by thrashing its hands out erratically. One of the monster's hands happened to hit Akise, who went flying. The other two elementals managed to dodge all attacks.

Rhythm meanwhile was watching with divine interest, feeling the power of fire and her strength returning to her. The attacks were good in her opinion, and the seemed to be working strategically together. Of course, this was from afar, so she couldn't be too sure.

Rhythm looked at the building that she was _still_ stuck on, and clenched her fists, ready to break free. She began lifting her arms, legs, torso and head from the large indent that her body had left there. Letting gravity pull her to the ground, she didn't bother activating her wings, as she landed and did a perfect roll forward to prevent her doing any more damage to herself. Her sword had been lost when she had been flung by the Golem, so she had to reach out and call it to her. Once the sword had been found and had successfully been grabbed by its owner, Rhythm finally reactivated her wings.

 _Take two._ She thought as she ran forward, and kicked off from the ground. She quickly flew towards the beast again, taking Akise's place. Akise had recovered at this point, and was ready to go again. He had landed in some forestland nearby, and he shook his head as he stood and got his bearings back. He activated his ice-structured wings, and kicked off, soon joining Firehart's side.

"Got flung pretty hard didn't ya? Well it is to be expected, these things are never easy to beat." Rhythm nodded in agreement. "Say, you haven't told us anything about yourself yet, do you want to now whilst we fly together?" Rhythm shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, giving him a general look that said 'drop the subject'. She sped up her pace before he could retaliate, and reached the Golem far quicker than he did.

She took one look at the beast and began to think tactics. Clearly charging in head on was no longer an option. She decided to look for patterns in its attacking. Before she could see anything, the orange eyes focused on her again, and it moved forward so that it could reach her. She had little time to move, and it reached out again, with both hands this time, ready to strike her. There seemed to be a delay in between is preparing itself to attack, and actually attacking. It was only a few seconds, but she both saw and knew it was a good chance to launch an attack. He missed…

The monster seemed to be annoyed at that, therefore it lifted up one of its hands again, and she took her chance, she grabbed onto one of the fingers as it attempted to flatten her against the ground below her, and she did a gymnastic style flip on it, landing on top of the rocky and textured hand. On her feet. A very good landing if she did say so herself.

It shook its hand, desperately trying to get rid of her. The other three men began a distraction for her, so that she wasn't flung off…again. John flung a giant boulder at the thing. It barely missed Rhythm, and only just struck the monster. However, where it did hit was one of the cheekbone crystals, causing major damage. This would help Rhythm later on. Rhythm, using the attack as her distraction, ran along the hand and up the wrist, using well practised and used balance to keep her from falling. She did several one handed flips and cartwheels up the arm as it refocused on her, attempting to blow off the little black blob with its fire. At one point, she had to duck slightly and raise a sword to defend her against a fireball attack. She walked quickly along the arm whilst doing so, making quick progress.

Bolt, being the one who was somehow still grinning like an excited child, then raised up a thunderstorm which struck the beast several times. The clouds brew above him, causing the unnatural weather to mix in with other weather systems nearby. The lightning bolts struck the monster on the chest, making it roar in both agony and anger. It was a fairly weak attack for an elemental, but it was a very good distraction for her to take advantage of. Rhythm suddenly jumped up his arm, digging her sword into when she landed. She jumped again, and aimed herself at the one the left side of its body, the opposite of the one that was already damaged, and crackling in its destruction. She lashed out at the crystal, her sword bursting into flames, and she destroyed with a single swipe of her double edged sword. It did take a lot of effort though. She now held onto its head as it roared, tipping its head back, shaking as it did.

This time she decided to run across its head, as it was the quickest route to her destination. She had to spin around constantly, sidestepping to dodge its massive hand as it slammed down on top of its head, the one she had injured, and therefore the missing finger helped her. Everything happens for a reason. She grabbed the edge of the head and flung herself down, and kicked the crystal with her metal based boots; hard. It took a lot of damage and due to the amount of damage it had already taken; it would be a lot easier to take out. She then punched it with her new gloves, destroying it. The Golem again yelled out in agony.

 _I have got to say, that these gloves were indeed a good choice. Remind me, did you mention that the chest could possibly be a weaker area for its defences?_

 _ **Yes. Why?**_

Rhythm simply smirked, and leapt backwards, straight off of the shoulder of the monster. She did several back flips before spreading out her wings, meaning that she was flying on her back. The fire reincarnate rotated several times so that she was upright, and spent a moment wincing as it screamed…again. This time, from an attack. Akise has frozen its arm with his ice powers, and was launching ice shards at the other, to stop it from attacking Bolt _._ John was attacking from behind, in an attempt to distract it. It seemed to be working for now, but it would falter later on. _ **I'm impressed**_ **,** was all Couclia could muster. The green eyed one rolled her eyes, and began to fly upwards. She dive-bombed back down after 10 seconds, straight towards...the monsters mouth.

The monster lifted its head, preparing to attack with a fire breath. Drawing up a shield, she was sucked into the Golem's mouth before he could react. He stopped completely, and tried to cough her back out. The remaining three blokes, separated across the field now, could only watch in horror as she was swallowed whole.

"What. The. Hell." John whispered. Was she dead? Had she honestly just killed herself!? Well…

No.

Moments later, slight booming noises could be heard from inside its chest, and it brought its hand to its chest, showing that it was in considerable pain. After another moment, orange slashes were visible inside of its chest, which were glowing brightly within the boundaries of its orange underbelly. More slashes appeared, getting deeper and deeper, further and further towards the surface, all meeting at one cross point, until the ravenette finally broke free and flew out of his chest, in exactly the spot where the slashes had met, with pieces of its internal organs and outer shell shattering across the grassland.

She regained control of her flight and flew up and dive-bombed again. It was bent over, clutching its chest. No scream was emitted, only pants. It had no voice left. Rhythm pulled out of her dive, only to slam her sword onto its head, destroying the crystal and the encasing in one blow. She quickly jumped off and retreated, waiting for it to die.

The brown monster lifted its head up and roared with its last breath, before slowly falling back to the ground, leaving a slight dent in the surroundings there. Its arms fell down above its head. It had finally been defeated.

Cheers rang out from the city. The people were safe again, and they were happy. They had seen the people they trusted – plus one – defend them and their hope. All of the warriors spend a moment basking in glory. They had done it, with ease too. The men looked at Rhythm in awe, which was hovering a little way away from the group. It would have taken a lot longer without her help. Golem's were difficult to defeat, like Spyro and Cynder had proved several years ago.

After staring at the graveyard in front of her – and feeling guilty for doing so - Rhythm used some fire crystals to create a platform in mid-air, and landed on it. She retracted her wings. She looked away from the monster, thinking about the fight. Her only comment was:

 _Well that was easy._

 _ **Sarcasm?**_

 _Do I need to answer?_

She heard the beating of wings several feet away, and quickly looked over her shoulder only to see those three men approaching her again. Although she wanted to express her thankfulness, she turned away. It wasn't in her personality to do so. She could trust Couclia could deal with this one. Once they began hovering in front of her, they began bombarding her with questions;

"Who are you?" Bolt asked.

"How didn't we find you sooner?" John questioned.

She opted not to reply. They got decidedly impatient after 30 seconds. Way to treat a girl.

"Well?"

 _ **Her name is Rhythm Firehart.**_ The firebird replaced her voice, and appeared physically in front of them. She could already tell that they were allured by her beauty. She was a very beautiful bird naturally; being covered in flames only enhanced the visuals.

 _ **I know that she is meant to be male, but that can be explained at another time. All you need to know is this: she is 16, from another planet called Earth and refuses to speak. She's not a mute, she just refuses to. We have not been here long and would like a place to rest.**_ Rhythm thinks of something for Couclia to relay, lifting her head slightly to signal that she would like her to say something. After a moment of conversing with no one else listening, she relays the message. _**She also wants to know why it was attacking the city, and if this is happening consistently. Can you do that please? It will be helpful to the progress of peace in this world…**_

They simply looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"This way," Akise muttered to Rhythm, but, mostly at the spirit ", we will head over to the temple, you can explain yourselves there." He took off once again, the others in tow. Rhythm removed her crystal platform and instantly spread her wings and followed them. _Had this happened before?_ Rhythm was praying that something could be done about this before it was too late…


	4. Chapter 4 - Time to meet and greet

***yawn* good evening. I'm still here.**

 **I'm uploading twice today because the likelihood is that I'm not uploading tomorrow. Even if I do, it will be on my other story. It's my last night to stay up late so I'm doing this, watching Skyfall again, then watching YouTube and then heading off to bed. I'm back at school next Tuesday. God damn it. The reason I'm not uploading tomorrow and on only one of my stories on Sunday is because I'm going to a friends for Halloween. I'm also staying there so I won't have access to my laptop, and plus, it is important to take breaks right?**

 **When I'm back at school, I don't know what the uploading pattern will be like. Maybe more at weekends? Not sure. Author notes nearly over. Next paragraph.**

 **This chapter is when she meets the dragons at the temple, and she finds out about the attack on the city. I recently got an original Xbox, and played Tlos, a new beginning. I was so happy. I haven't played it since I was seven and I did…fairly terribly. I was better when I was little. I could do all of Cynder's lair in one life back the…now it takes 5….I'm so bad. We meet four their spirits, and that's all I'm introducing. The other characters will have spirits that will be introduced, but they won't have a speaking part, because they are only in it for a few chapters.**

 **Enjoy XD**

 **Wait…. Did I mention that Couclia is pronounced Cow-seal-la? That's in case you get confused. Its weird spelling I know. I also flicker between 3** **rd** **person and 1** **st** **person. For that I apologise, but that's how I write naturally. I also own none of the Spyro characters, only the elementals and their spirits. Now you can enjoy the story.**

The four of them touched down on a balcony outside of the temple. I was covered in greenery, and had pillars with thatched structures connecting them at the top. It could easily be mistaken for something made for a rose garden. The 3 males had not spoken since they had seen her. They were in deep shock, even though they had come round to their senses. Their spirits had a LOT to say.

Rhythm however, still dressed in her mask and cape (with the hood up now. It was cold) paced behind them, at a slightly slower pace, taking in her surroundings. The balcony itself was long, with a 100 yard path indoors. It was a brownish cream colour, matching everything she had seen in the city. It was also surrounded by lots of forest and grassland, the city barely visible in the distance. She began to wonder what would live here, but she was lead through the oak doors before she had the chance to ask.

Inside the archway, a giant statue, reaching 50 feet upwards at least appeared before her. It had 3 curved horns, giant wings, and a chiselled face. Judging by its shape, Rhythm could take a guess that it was a dragon.

 _ **I wonder they haven't removed that yet.**_

 _Who is it?_

 _ **That's Malefor. The dark master. The one who wrecked this world and mushed it. Again, referencing that story.**_

 _Oh._

They continued the walk around the statue, Rhythm's metal boots making lot of noise. It was constant clanging, and it was fairly annoying. Her spikes dug into the ground. She could see the frustration in their forehead lines. They were creased up, big time. Continuing through another archway, they came across another room. This one had a sparkling green pool in the middle. The 3 males stopped there. _**Wait here,**_ Couclia pointed out to her. They waited about five minutes. No one speaking, before the other doorway opened. It revealed 4 more figures. 3 being dragons, on being a yellow glowing thing.

One dragon was a deep green, and very tall, with curving brown horns and brown underside. The other two dragons were smaller. About half the height of the tallest. One of the dragons was a deep iris colour, with a pink red underbelly with 6 long white horns, another two developing. The final one was purple, with a golden underbelly. The dragon had golden horns that were shaped like lightning bolts. The glowing thing was still practically invisible. It buzzed and flew very quickly towards her, stopping right in front of her face. She could see that the thing had light blue eyes and was golden colour. Judging again by the shape and wing structure, it was a dragonfly. A very big dragonfly.

The dragon flew back over to the purple dragon, where it commented;

"THAT was what you dragged me here for?!" I am insulted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Sparx, it was important." The purple one replied.

"Yeah but Spyro, I was SLEEPING!" So the purple one was called Spyro. Nice to know. I am approached by the giant green dragon. Couclia perked up at this. She knew that he was going to ask a question. Rhythm stared him straight in the eyes. Again, her stubbornness was still going to get the better of her.

"My name is Terrador. The purple dragon is called Spyro, the darker hued on is called Cynder, and the dragonfly is called Sparx." His deep voice boomed around the room. He seemed kind, but I knew exactly what he was going to say next…

"I hear you have inhabited a spirit, who is she, what element are you and what is your name?"

I again refuse to answer, and look to the side slightly. Couclia picked up on my signal. She appeared physically in front of everyone.

 _ **Me. Fire. Rhythm Firehart. Now I know what you are thinking, I did cheat the prophecy, but I had good reason!**_ She said remorsefully, she knew that she was in danger now.

(A/n btw, the four spirits come into it now. Couclia has bold and italics, Akise's spirit is just bold, Bolt's has speech marks and italics and I'll see if I can underline John's spirit. If I can't, I'll update it with quote marks,)

" _Really? Then I would try explaining it to us. The Chronicler will not be pleased remember…"_ Bolt's spirit pointed out, who appeared physically. Rhythm didn't even try to guess what it was.

 _ **Thunderbolt, the storm spirit, I knew you would be here. I can explain!**_ The storm spirit was a storm cloud that formed the shape of a snake.

Right. John's spirit spoke up.

 _ **Oh hey Boulder, totem spirit, how are you?**_ He actually was a dragon with a totem mask. What the hell?

Not bad.

Rhythm raised an eyebrow. _**We knew each other when we were kids.**_ Rhythm's mouth turned into an 'o' shape in understanding.

 **A likely story. Perhaps believable. Explain yourself Couclia.** That was Akise's spirit.

 _ **I will. Please allow five minutes for me to do so Yokai, the yeti spirit.**_ (A/n any description needed? Really?)

(Five minutes later…)

 **Right. You had very good reasoning.** Thank god was the thought that ran through Rhythm's head. Her face hid the absolute worry of being exiled.

She lifted my head slightly, and conversed with her spirit. Couclia relayed the message. _**She wants to know if anything like this has happened before. Whether it is consistent or not.**_

"Yeah it has been." Cynder answered. "3 times over the last 3 months. We have been trying to figure out why with no result. We are sort of guessing that they are being led by someone, a Golem never attacks without reason to…"

"Yeah." Akise replied. "We expect that they are some old leaders or sub leaders of Malefor….you know who he is right?" the ravenette nodded. "Good."

She once again conversed with her spirit. _**She says…that she can think of someone that can tell her what is going on. The chronicler. I have to say that I agree with her. He has access to all records and watches over the world, he should have noticed something by now. Even if he doesn't know exactly, he should be able to lead us in the right direction.**_ She got many nods at this statement. _**We will settle here for the night then, and leave tomorrow. Spend this night preparing.**_ Couclia took this moment to fade back into Rhythm's body. She took off her cape and flung it on the floor. Her feminine figure was revealed, making everyone stare. Her long hair flapped down her body as she got ready to relax for the evening. Cynder was jealous, but her body was very good for a dragon, so she didn't say anything. She looked at Spyro, and slapped him for staring. She then took off her mask, revealing her cat green eyes and well defined face. _Fine,_ she thought. _We will rest._

 _But we leave at dawn_.

 **I HATE DIALOUGE! There, I said it. It is very annoying though.**

 **This was some babble and a half, I did most of it based off of memory, so I forget how accurate it is. I hope it's alright. I might re-write this chapter soon.**

 **MCZ, I got your review just whilst I was writing this. I did get it and thank you. I read a lot too. I was given a load of book by my neighbour once. I haven't read them all yet but I'm ploughing through it. I'm so like you…..**


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting ready to go

… **SUP!**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates over this week. I haven't had the time to write properly. Looks like Friday, Saturday and maybe Sunday are upload days…bear with me.**

 **I also know when my mocks start. 1** **st** **December. Oh the joys. During that time I'll rewrite some chapters and then let you know about it. I'll be gone for about 2 weeks so….yeah. I would like to know what chapters to rewrite too. I'm gonna rewrite chapter 4 for defo, but if there are any others that need tweaking, feel free to let me know.**

 **Alright then, on with the story. This is a night scene between 2 of the characters, so it means that I'm changing POV's. Yey. This may be a long one, so let's get started.**

 **Enjoy XD**

 **-(0)-**

 _It is indeed a nice evening._

That is the thought that went through Rhythm's mind as she stepped out onto the balcony. The stars above her twinkled against the jet black sky, illuminating them. Her green eyes looked left slightly, seeing the twin moons just behind the large pine forest. One was green, the other was purple. (A/n I can't remember what colour they are, but this is after Malefor's death so…yeah. They may have changed colour….) on her right, the city, slightly shown up by the moonlight, but mostly by the fire lights, on the street. The flames danced in the night, giving off heat and acting like ballerina's dancing.

 _ **The evenings here are amazing. Shame you missed the sunset, the colours are so different to those on Earth, and with no pollution you'll be a lot better off. Why do we have to leave at dawn anyway? It's SO early!**_ Couclia emphasized this by stretching her wing slightly. She then closed one eye and looked at her in question. Rhythm merely replied with;

 _You know I don't sleep. It is possibly a good idea to leave earlier to merely give me a task to occupy myself with._ That was true. Spirits replenished health and fatigue for their owners, and several other things. Of course, the person would have to sacrifice something that could be replenished and do it themselves. Rhythm had opted for remaining physical condition, i.e. strength and figure. It was a weird system, but it did work.

 _ **Do you think they'll be good enough?**_

 _I hope so. If they are not up to the required standard, I will merely leave them with the Chronicler, and go alone._

 _ **Whatever you wi- someone's coming.**_

Rhythm perked to the sound of the outside door opening and closing. She turned her head slightly, and her eyes focused on a blue figure coming towards her. Dragon she presumed. As the figure got closer, she could see that his horns were arranged in a crown shape on his head. The underbelly of the creature was a purplely colour, perfectly coloured to match the light blue body. His tail had what looked like ice shards on it.

"Hello. Rhythm right?" She nodded slightly. Who was he? His voice was fairly high pitched for a male, but still masculine. "My name is Cyril. I am the ice guardian here. It is a good idea that your spirit led you here, we need all of the help we can get." She acknowledged this. From the state they were in, she knew that their fighting level was fairly low. Was there anything else to know?

"Where are you from anyway? Your family must of let you go," She closed her eyes slightly at this statement and winced slightly. "Of course, my ancestors come from the best of the best from this somewhat bedraggled lineage-"

 _ **Cyril, stop it. You're rambling on again. You'll turn into Volteer if you're not careful!**_

That riled some feathers, and he shifted about on his forepaws. He took this opportunity to sit down on his hindquarters.

"You don't speak much do you? Any particular reason?" she turned slightly, as if considering. She knew why, but she would not tell him. Or anyone else. It was something that not even her closest friends would know about. If she had any, but she had a habit of pushing people away. She conversed with her spirit again.

 _ **She hasn't spoken since she was around 9. Only I and she know why. Don't push her, she'll simply slice your throat. She has done it before.**_

 _Did you really have to say that? As I mentioned before, I am not yet ready to tell them about my lifespan on Earth._

Cyril looked a little shocked. He shook his head after a minute or so. "Okay then, I won't pester you. What you tell people is up to you. Sunrise is in one hour. I came to tell you that you should begin to get ready to go. I wish you good luck. The others are willing to learn, but their attitudes may hold you back. Teach them what you know, because I can already tell that you know exactly what you are doing." After that speech, he walked back up the balcony, leaving Rhythm stood there. The wind picked up a little, her long hair began to blow in the wind, capturing her face perfectly. She was beautiful naturally. She never bothered with too much make-up. Black eyeliner and mascara at the most.

She turned again and looked over the horizon again. After a moment, her face set, and she began to walk back indoors, getting ready for what lay ahead.

-(0)-

Akise's POV (Finally)

I paced around my ice themed bedroom. Most of it I had created myself, using my ice powers to create frames, chairs and so on. It was snowing constantly, because I loved it when I was cold. I hated heat. I had a balcony of my own too. I felt lucky. Only me, Koko (A/n I'll check my list later, and let you know what element she and the others are in the next chapter. I'm focusing on only four characters here because I'm new to writing. Soz.) I was deep in thought. Where the hell did Couclia find _her?_ It didn't make any sense at all! It's meant to be a boy fire elemental. Not a girl.

I sat down on my bed. It creaked slightly as I did, and bended to the shape of where I was sat, making me more comfortable. I'm way too sexist. Maybe I should give her a chance. She appears very skilled. I know this is what the others are thinking too. I decide to have a look over the balcony, and see her with Cyril. He leaves after a moment, with her looking back at him. She does look good in that outfit. Stop it brain! One hour until dawn. What do I need?

I begin to pack things into my bag. The bag was a magical one that could fit anything in it but it would never increase in size. It was a clever device Spyro came up with. I packed everything I need; food, clothes, deo, shampoo and stuff like that. I hope that we would be prepared for the fight we faced.

-(0)-

Err. Shall I do 3rd person again? Yeah I will…

3rd person POV

The sun began to rise over the horizon. The mixture of orange, yellow and pink. It was glorious as the burning swirling lava began its course over the planet. Rhythm waited by the pool of visions. It was used to see into people's past, present and future she had discovered. She had spent some time looking into it, yet had seen nothing. In her closed fist she had 8 little devices. One to each of those coming with her, one to Spyro, Cynder, Terrador, Volteer (she met him earlier that night, and thought that he talked WAY to much) and one for herself. They would allow us to communicate with each other. Earth technology is so underrated.

Her 3 comrades began piling into the room. They passed her silently, as if they didn't trust her. Understandable; she hadn't even been there for 24 hours, and yet she was taking them on a death mission. Oh the joys.

"Are we ready?" John spoke out in a husky voice. It cracked a little too. He was very nervous. He had never been on a big mission, and had barely passed training. He knew that he would have problems.

"I am. You?" that was Akise. He went on quests often, so he knew what he was doing.

"NO." Oh Bolt, were you really that nervous, or is it just a trait of those based on electricity. You always seemed doubting and nervous…and hyperactive.

Rhythm rolled her eyes. She was dressed in her outfit, without her cloak, with her mask attached to her belt with an array of weapons. 4 guns, infinite rounds, daggers. Even on her boots there were belts, each one containing 8 daggers. She was ready. She then began to walk around and give each of them their earpiece. The looked at her in confusion. _**These will allow us to talk to each other. Put them in your ear.**_ They complied, and could immediately here a slight cracking sound as it began to turn on. She then left a note next to the pool of visions with the rest of them on.

 _ **She is ready. Let's go.**_ Couclia's voice boomed. The boys nodded at each other, and activated their wings. Bolt's were storm clouds, John's were made of plant vines and leaves, and Akise's were made of thin ice sheets. They all took off together, leaving the safety of home behind, and making their way to the white ilse to get answers to their questions.

Rhythm set her eyes forward.

 _Let's hope that we can make it unscathed_

 **A/n AAANNNDDD we are done. That was a long one. I may redo the ending later. I'm gonna have a shower and head to bed. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Arriving at the White Isle

**HiHi. How's your day been?**

 **I got back from a firework show and started writing, but I fell asleep after an hour so, I'm uploading today. It takes way too long to write. This is possibly the last update for the week, unless I have free time on Tuesday…doubt it. Ah well. Also, the T rating comes into effect her. You can get away with swearing with this rating can't you? Hope so, or I'm screwed. I had to think about what to do for this chapter. I planned out the main events, then forgot what to do in between. Typical. Oh, and I said I'd do a list for the characters, so here you are. I have put them into 3 groups that suit them. Rhythm is not in the one you would expect. Why do you have to be so awkward girl?**

 **Lighters:**

 **Akise Aru – Ice, with the spirit Mouika (Mow-ie-kar. Bit feminine for a male. Akise's name is really common…sorry Akise!)**

 **Bolt Thunder, Electricity, with the spirit Thunderbolt**

 **John Bould – Earth, with the spirit Totem**

 **Koko Windarr – Light, with the spirit…Spirit**

 **Mixers:**

 **Amy Smith – Water, with the spirit Aqua**

 **Abbie Hall – Shadow, with the spirit Furika (Fuor-ie-karh. She's actually more suited to this category because her element is so closely linked to ice than darkness.)**

 **James Showe – Wind, with the spirit Gust (oh the irony…)**

 **Candle Eyeshaw – Fury, with the spirit Flower**

 **Darkers:**

 **Rhythm Firehart – Fire, with the spirit Couclia**

 **Pokka Hike – Darkness, with the spirit Midnight (This is a boy elemental…..no he wasn't mistaken for a girl, it's just his name that sounds feminine…..)**

 **Viper – Poison, with the spirit Dart**

 **Siren – Fear, with the spirit Scream (This is a girl elemental. I have been told by my sis that it sounds male…)**

 **MCZ – I'm glad that you enjoy it!**

 **Author notes FINALLY over, let's get going with the story…XD (These Author notes took up nearly a page.)**

-(0)-

(Time skip to 11am)

It was now nearly midday, and yet they had not reached the island. They were currently flying over the ocean. Rhythm was in front with the others slightly behind her. They found it annoying that someone that they had only just met had already assumed leadership. As it was now, John, one of the natural leaders of the elementals was seething with rage. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

 _Indeed, (_ A/n notes, time to see why it's a T rating. Little kids, look away now.) _They appear to be pissed._

 _ **Language Firehart! What have I taught you!?**_

…

 _ **It is understandable, you assumed leadership very quickly, whether that's a good thing or not is up to you… however, I would at least explain why you have at some point. Your determination and stubbornness is the main reason.**_

 _I see your point. I apologise for my language. I should get out of the habit eventually. In other news, I would like to know how far away we are. I can already hear the complaints of the women behind me._ Couclia snickered slightly, looking behind her as she did. They were hanging their arms downwards, and had a look of abject misery on their faces. Their faces had a fed up expression plastered on them, and their mouths were open slightly, but you could only see the bottom jaw.

 _ **We have been flying for nearly 5 hours.**_ (A/n they left at about 6) _**I can hear some vibrations form nearby, so we must be getting close.**_ Rhythm cut the conversation when she said that, blowing out air. _Thank God. I would like a res-what is that?_ She looked down as she said that. They were flying fairly low anyway. They were flying low enough so that they could see their reflection in the crystal clear Atlantic water. A huge beast, a larger version of the Earth's turtle surfaced, giving out a cry as soon as it broke from the water. It stayed above the water, looking at Rhythm and it appeared to have an inviting look about it. Its shell gleamed in the sunlight and looked big enough to carry the four of them.

Bolt, who was buzzing around now in excitement, spoke up. "Finally! This is the turtle that saved Spyro when the Chronicler tried to contact him! He knows the exact way to the Isle, and should take us there! Let's ggooooooo!" as if to emphasize this, all of the males, quickly flew downwards and onto the back of the sea creature. Rhythm wasn't as excited. She didn't know what to make of it. She flew down at a slower pace, and floated by its side. After a moment, her spirit said to her; _**Trust it. He is often sent by the Chronicler himself.**_ With her mind satisfied, she set herself down, and snickered slightly at the males. They had already fallen asleep in one heaped pile. John already had drool on his chin. She set herself down on the other side of the shell and began to doze, as the turtle began swimming swiftly in the direction of the White Ilse.

-(0)-

(Time skip again, about 1 and a bit hours later.)

They had finally arrived at the island. (A/n, I have never played the eternal night so I have no idea of what the island looks like. Going with my imagination on this one.) Rhythm awoke from her light slumber, and looked around. The island itself has a white coast, like something from Dover in England. The forest seemed to cover it from one end of the island to the other, and was coloured a deep green. There was no clear path inside, nor no obvious location as to where the Chronicler may be. It was peaceful, until

"Hello, hello, hello. Is anyone out there?" that was a voice Rhythm recognised. It was none other than Sparx, the annoying little dragonfly that just happened to be Spyro's adoptive brother.

 _ **Yes Sparx, we hear you. I presume that you found the note and devices with it.**_

"Yup. Hey, they are very good. Whilst you're at it, can I have a rocket fuelled jet-pack?" Rhythm rolled her eyes. Big time. Why was he such an idiot? Even Earth couldn't do that. Give it 100 years and maybe. Robots were going to take over the Earth one day. (A/n I'm pretty sure it will happen. Anyone else agree?)

 _ **No. did you have any reason for contacting, or are you simply there to be annoying?**_

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm so impressed. Well I just thought that you should know that the former god of Tall Plains – me – just saved the temple."

 _ **What do you mean? Was there another attack?**_

"Well yeah. Big one too. Spy and the dark demon are out cold. Reminds me of the Chronicler trying to grant Spyro some strength…cuz he's weak…" Sparx snickered through the earpiece.

 _ **Okay…thanks for that note. Anything else? We are here so it's your last chance…**_

"Hmmm…oh yeah, the big bad guy said that he wants to face you all. Then he got his ass kicked…"

 _ **Language!**_

 _I do indeed believe that you're fighting a losing battle here Couclia._

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I just thought that you might want to know. I'll go now. Just know that he is after you, and I can bet that you wanna know why. I'll speak to you when the others are up. Former god of Tall Plains, signing out!" and with that, he was gone.

 _That is not concerning at all. Shall we wake the others? I presume that we shall find out more about it when we meet the Chronicler._

 _ **Yeah, they will want to go back to sleep though. I have an idea.**_ Couclia whispered into her ear her brilliant plan. Rhythm smiled slightly. Using her powers, she lifted them and put a platform underneath them. She moved them across….and dropped them into the sea. They awoke immediately, and yelled at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

 _ **To wake you up. We have arrived at the White Isle, so we had better get moving. I have disturbing news from the temple. I will explain on the way there.**_

They began walking down an overgrown forest path, Couclia explaining Sparx's message.

"Really." Came the voice of Akise. "Then we had better keep moving. I forgot to ask, why are YOU in charge? We barely know you! You don't even talk!"

 _ **She is a natural leader. Plus she is stubborn and determined, something you lack I see…**_

"Speak for yourself. I'm a great leader. I can do the pose to prove it." He put a fist on his heart and had a smug look on his face. Rhythm wanted to giggle. _Moron._

 _ **She just called you a moron.**_ If there was a camera, it would have been a blessing. Both Rhythm's and Akise's faces were identical, red, blushing, with smoke coming out of their ears. Rhythm was super embarrassed. Akise was raging. Lol.

After a lot more walking, they reached a circular clearing in the middle of the forest. It was a blue in colour, with different gateways heading off in 4 directions. It had some sort of pool in the middle, much like the pool of visions at the temple.

"This must be the trials that Spyro spoke of all those years ago. It said that we had to conquer our fears or something stupid." Bolt said.

" _Face your fears, end your queers, the four gates you see, let you enter and conquer thee."_ A feminine voice called out to us. Each gate Rhythm noticed, had a symbol above it. Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth.

 _Face my fears. I only have one fear. But that is indeed a fear that I would not like to face._ Rhythm said to her spirit. Her one fear was the one thing that she would never tell anyone. She looked over at the others. She could see the fear etched on their faces.

 _ **Let's get this over with. Think about it, the sooner we go in the sooner we can get outta here.**_ Everyone nodded slightly. They were not certain. Rhythm shook her head and walked towards the fire gate. She looked back at the others, and slipped her mask on again. She pulled out her cloak, which Couclia had kept safe in a fire portal. She slipped it over her shoulders, and then looked forward. She then walked through the gate, and disappeared from view. The remaining boys looked at each other, and nodded.

"Let's head off."

They all sauntered up to their own gate, and walked through, with the worry of what they would be facing next.

-(0)-

 **A/n and we are done. For the actual trials, I'm going to do it in 2 parts, so that's two trials per chapter. That should be next week's updates sorted. Stay tuned to find out what they face. I will do it in this order;**

 **John**

 **Bolt**

 **Akise**

 **Rhythm**

 **See you next time XD**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Four Trails, Part 1

**Hello…is that even the right word anymore? I don't know… (Walks away for 10 minutes)**

 **Where on earth have I been? It has been a freaking eternity since I updated this story. Well, I accidentally broke one of the laptops and I was banned from both for ages. Got back to them 3 days ago and I am updating again. This one will have 2-3 quick updates before I get back to updating old chapters. I have done the first 3, and am mid-way through 4. I'll have that up Christmas day-ish. Enjoy chapter 7!**

 **Enjoy XD**

 **-(0)-**

(Bolt's POV)

The magical blue portal swept me off of my feet as I was launched through time. What did the Chronicler have in store for me I wonder? If it really is my worst fear, then it could be anything. From death to eggplants…more likely the latter. I don't even want to describe the utter trauma I went through as a baby with them. It's not even fair…

I set my eyes forward, and finally reach the end of the travelling blue thing. Far in the distance, is the entrance through another world, and from what I can see, it's a load of green.

I am propelled through the magical gate, and fall around five feet through the air, at great speed, onto my face. Not the best landing in history, but it'll do for now. When I finally pull my face out of the ground, I am left spitting out the grass and mud caught in my teeth from the fall. It seems like I landed in a field. I slowly get up from the ground, and look around, forcing my sore muscles and bones into a stretch to loosen them a bit. All I can see are fields, with light blue skies, cloudless. The gentle summer breeze blows at the grass, and lets it bend gracefully and gently. It seems peaceful. That'll last, I'm sure.

I put on foot in front of the other, and begin to walk across the field at a slow pace. For me, that is not normal. I'm normally acting like I'm on crack or energy flowers from the nearby forest. Or both. That's how mad I can get. It sort of explains why people find me so annoying sometimes, and why they don't like me being an elemental. After all, who would want to follow a crackpot like me? I wouldn't.

I continue my walk through the field for a good ten minutes, seeing nothing else at all. All there is are fields and skies. Not much of a change. There seems to be no wildlife, animals, flowers, trees, shade…nothing to do with a normal surrounding at all. I'm not afraid of loneliness in case you're wondering. It doesn't bother me, so that can't be it. What else am I afraid of to do with this? Walking around in circles? No. Wind? No. Sun? That's a stupid fear, so no…I am blanked. What else? As I continue to ponder to myself, something rare for me to do, or even attempt, I fail to notice the scenery changing to a much darker scene. Not before it's too late, that is.

The wind picks up, and begins to howl around my ears, quickly breaking out me out of my brain's thoughts. The grass now looks like deep green daggers just waiting for a chance to stab me. The sky transforms into an ominous grey, with deep grey clouds forming over it, the happiness of the sun and blue skies now completely gone. The scene now represents anger. A storm, perhaps? Then, it begins. The rain. The rain that can wash away so many things; happiness; memories; civilisation. _Great._ I think as the dark realisation of the situation finally hits me. _Flooding._

Now, I should probably explain why I hate flooding so much. I mean, there's the obvious reasons. Devastation, loss etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. What makes it worse for me in particular is that I have experienced it first-hand. Before I went to live in Warfang, I used to live in a little village near a river. Bad move, I know, but it did let us harvest good crops to live off and provide water for cement and materials for housing. It worked. One day, there was a massive storm. I can't remember much about it, I was only 5 at the time. All I can remember is that it came very quickly, like a…err…what's it called…a flash flood. It came with no warning and as a result, hardly any of us made it out in time. Quite a few of us died, and I and my brother were swept downstream with the flood. I don't even know where we ended up once it had died down, but we were near Warfang, so we headed there. After a wonder, we were found by an orphanage owner and given the option of a new name. I already knew that I had powers by then, and I really didn't like the name of Tobias, so I changed it to Bolt. My brother kept his name, which was Leroy, and he lived with me there. Since then, he's gone to see if anyone survived. Might see him on the super-mega journey we are on…

Suddenly, the lightning above me illuminates the sky, and the ear-splitting sound of the air being ripped apart practically split my eardrums in half. The momentary blue light highlighted all of the imperfections of the swirling mass of cloud above. It truly frightened me. I wasn't one for storms. It doesn't make sense really, with my element being storm inspired and all. The rain grew heavier, from it being simple average rain to that of tropical standard. What did I have to do to survive and get the hell out of here? Run? Hide?

 _To win your freedom and pass the test, don't just leave to hide and rest._ It's that female voice again. I need to find who owns that voice. Wait, how can she be speaking in a place that isn't even real? I bet it's some sort of wizardry by the Chronicler. So I can't hide. Not at all? Do I have to face it? Why has the wind picked up again?

I feel my shaggy hair being swept backwards by the wind, it has intensified a lot since five minutes ago. This storm is getting a lot worse. If it is flooding then it will arrive anytime soon. If I can't run and hide from it, should I just face it? You can't die in this reality can you? Hope not, or I'm screwed.

I begin to hear the sound of thrashing water heading down the valley, and I look forward more, and focus on the distance. The blue/grey water rose into massive waves, and tumbled over the once green grass, now drowned and dull. As I watch it comes towards me, I make a snap decision. If I am to overcome this fear of mine, I should face it. Right? Come on, it'll work. The water isn't that far now, and I stand my ground. As the water hits me with its full force, I think of one thing:

Let's do this!

-(0)-

I wake up on the floor, exactly where I started, right before I entered the portal.

"Oh, so I lived then. Sick. I love it when I do that." I sit up on the floor, and look around. I'm the only one here right now. I'm ecstatic. I lived and did well and faced it and lived…pretty sure I said that twice but oh well! Seeing as I'm the only one here, it means that everyone else is still in the portal thing. I stand and sigh, making my way over to the portal in the middle. It's a lot like the reflection pool back at the temple, so I decide to sit there and look at it. Maybe it will show me everyone else's trails…

I wish them luck.

-(0)-

(John's POV)

After stepping through the portal, I can already sense what my fear is going to be. I'm not afraid of many things. Heights, monsters and stuff like that just doesn't bother thing that does bother me though is water. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it for some reason. It's been there since I was a child and…I don't know man. I ain't gotta clue.

I reach the end of the swirling blue tunnel, and I am set onto a cliff, overlooking one of the most beautiful landscapes I have ever seen. Sea, sand, good weather, fluffy clouds, rock pools, what could go wrong…right? Nah, who am I kidding. This is a delusion, a fake scene, something that is meant to help me overcome my fear. This isn't real, and never will be real. However, if I ever come across a landscape like this in real life, I will just be…amazingly happy. It's beyond belief.

I walk to the cliff edge and overlook it, feeling the salty breeze on my skin and letting it run its fingers through my hair. I close my eyes and think. _Ok, what do I do? Not asking Totem, he never replies. If it is water, as I think it is, how do I beat it and get the hell out of here?_ I'm overthinking this. Distraction, distraction…erm…I wonder how everyone else is doing. I bet Bolt is running around like a hyperactive ass. Akise, cool, calm and collected. He'll have no trouble…mind you, his worst fear is one of few things that makes him tremble, so I'm not sure. What about the new girl, Rhythm. She has a mask, so God knows what her fears are. I bet it's something that happened when she was little, something that changed her forever. More importantly, do you think she will ever remove the walls she uses to cover her personality? I suppose we'll have to find out later…

Whilst I stand here, I'll tell you a bit about myself, probably my only chance to, especially if I die here. I was born in Warfang, well done me, I got good training from there. My family is mainly American, but you really can't tell. No one really has an accent anymore. It's sort of one, combined thing that we somehow call our 'normal voices'. I discovered my powers a few years ago by accidentally…'accidentally' dropping some boulders onto someone bullying a child. I got some respect and some lectures, and intensive training. Yeah…the story of my life, over in half a minute.

Wait, I hear whispers in the wind. It sounds so familiar, like that voice from before. I try to pick up on what is being said: _Jump to trail your self-control, just like a remote-control._ I don't hear anything else, so I don't know if there's more or if it's just being repeated. I presume then that I have to jump into the ocean. I knew it was water related! I just knew it!

I look down and watch as the deep blue waves crash into the rock below, slowly eating away at the rock and slowly changing the formation of it. The spray from the ocean soaks the rock several feet up, and traps animals in the rock pool below. Like I said before; heights don't bother me.

I spread my arms and my earth-like wings, and slowly lean over the edge, free-falling downwards. I don't want to die, so I want my wings out. If I died now, the world is screwed. Without earth, we would be nothing now would we? I let myself plummet to the sea below, eyes shut the whole time as I savour the cool breeze. I've never done free-falling before, so it really gets my adrenaline pumping. I have to open my eyes a crack, I need to know how far I am from the ocean. Turns out, I'm not that far. I quickly pull my arms over my head. After all of the missed swimming lessons over the years, and all of the teachers practically forcing me to go there every week for five years, I never thought that I would remember the lectures from the pool-side. I let myself gracefully hit the water, and my world goes blank for a moment.

-(0)-

I wake up a moment later, expecting myself to be submerged in water, drowning, but instead, I find myself able to breathe, and lying down in…familiar surroundings.

"Hey you're up! Good to see you succeeded in the mission thing." I hear an oddly familiar voice say. I slowly ease myself up, and look around to see the blonde himself, Mr Bolt. That makes him seem professional. I don't want him to be professional, I want him to be an idiot like he always is.

"Yeah, I am…how are you here so early?" I ask, surprised that he of all people is out first.

"I don't even know…what did you get anyway?"

"Storm flooding things. You?"

"I had to jump off of a cliff into the ocean."

"Oh. That sounds…fun. I just had to withstand a flood. I didn't know that you didn't like water Mr tough guy!"

"Shut up! What else could they pick, I'm tough and fearless in almost every area!" I say smugly

"Apart from a puddle." Bolt smirks.

"Leave me alone already!" I roll my eyes and start walking over to him. I sit down opposite him. "Seen anything through here?" I motion to the pool.

"No. I've had some blue and red blobs come up, but that's it."

"Let's try and see if we can see anything."

"Ok." We make ourselves comfortable around the pool, and look into it, whether we see anything through it is another matter.

I hope the others don't screw up.

-(0)-

 **Right. Done…**

 **I got serious writing block on this. Especially for John's POV. Err, what did you think of the chapter anyway? Good? Not good? I think I did alright, I went through and re did it a few hours later and improved it. Let me know!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
